How Could You Do This To Me?
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Li is too scared to admit his feelings to Sakura so Madison decides to give Li a little push... Who knew that little push would bring big problems?? A one-shot S+S mushy story that everyone must read!


Hello people!!! I finally came up with another story! hehe after so long I finally get to put this up! anyways, enough of my talking and I should get started with the story. This story is 1-shot okay? I don't like making chapters... Oh yeah the setting! Okay here is the setting... the people in this story are like about 13 years old and Li hasn't confessed his feelings to Sakura yet. And Li came back from Hong Kong already. Meilin is not here. Please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story okay? Everything belongs to someone else! i don't knoe who but they do. So please please please don't sue me! i only have 10 cents near my computer. Okay forget about the 10 cents because my mom just took it! Now, i'm poor!  
  
"..."=Talking  
*...*=Thoughts  
~*...*~=Scene Changes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up from her relaxing sleep from a little voice that kept ringing in her ear for the thousanth time.  
"Sakura.... for the millionth time! WAKE UP!"  
"Huh? what?" She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she found 2 black dots staring at her. As her eyes came into focus she noticed that it was just Kero.  
"Oh its just you Kero"  
"Sakura, do you know what time it is?!"  
"What time is it?"  
"Its 7:00"  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped out of the bed and ran into the shower. It was about 2 minutes until she was done. She was all dressed in her uniform. She went to the sink to brush her teeth. After she was done she looked into the mirror. She found a typical girl with long aurburn hair down to her waist with bangs and her eyes were sparkling emerald. She then grabbed her bagback and ran down stairs.  
Kero looked at her with a puzzled look. *That kid never changes* He sighed "Okay back to kicking some ninja butt!"  
  
~*Walking to School*~  
  
Sakura made a sharp turn around the corner. She then spotted a girl with dark purple hair that was up to her shoulders and light purple eyes. The girl waved to Sakura.  
"Hey Sakura!"  
"Morning Madison!"  
"Hey! How was your weekend?"  
"It was okay I guess"  
"Did anything happen?" she asked giving Sakura the sly look.  
"Uh... Not really... I beat Kero in Bust A Groove 2 but thats it"  
"Thats it?" *I thought Li said he was going to ask her out!?*  
"Yeah why?"  
"Oh no reason!" Giving Sakura a smile.  
"Um... okay" Giving a smile back to her then changing it to a confused look.  
  
~*At School*~  
  
"Li! We need to talk!" screamed Madison to the boy with messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He walked slowly to her. "Come on Li stop stalling! This is important"  
"Fine..." He ran up to her. "What do you want?"  
"Oh nothing. Well there is something..."  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Okay SOMEONE told me that they were going to ask this OTHER SOMEONE out but I just talked to the OTHER SOMEONE and that OTHER SOMEONE didn't say anything about that!"  
  
Li looked at Madison. He could see the flames developing in those light purple eyes. He started to back away just a little thinking that Madison will soon start strangling him.  
"Oh yeah...I forgot..."  
"YOU WHAT?!!! C'mon Li, if your going to lie, please make it sound convincing! C'mon, you know why you didn't ask her! You were too chicken to, right?!"  
"..." he looked down at the ground, ashamed of what Madison had just said was true.  
"I knew it" she said disappointingly while shaking her head. "C'mon Li! You have to ask her! If you don't ask her, someone else might!"  
Li glared at Madison.  
"Okay okay sorry I thought that! Why are you so scared?! I don't get it!"  
"Madison... you are clueless sometimes..."  
Madison didn't hear him and just kept talking. "I bet you, if you were DARED to ask her out, you still wouldn't!"  
"Hey I never back down from a dare!"  
"You don't huh?! Well okay then! Here's a dare for you! I dare you to ask Sakura out on a date and on the same day you have to ask her to be your girlfriend! And here's your consequence, if you don't you owe me a new video camera!"   
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Kero will you be quiet for one minute?! I'm trying to get a good shot!" she said while climbing up the tree.  
"I still think this is a bad idea"  
"No it isn't! Li is going to confess his feelings for Sakura and I want to get it all on tape! It'll be so KAWAII!" she yelled finally getting on a branch, then shutting her mouth noticing how loud she was.  
  
"Hey did you hear something Li? I thought I heard someone say 'kawaii'"  
Li looked around. But he found no one. "Um... I don't think so..." He turned back to her. *She's so beautiful* Just the thought of that made him turn red.  
"Are you okay Li? Your turning red... Do you have a fever?"  
Li shook his head. "No I'm fine"  
Silence fell upon them. Both of them were looking at the ground, not knowing what to say to each other. Then Sakura broke the heavy silence and said, "So... Li what did you want to talk to me about again?"  
He looked up at her. He started to blush again. "Well, I came to tell you something."  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Well... the reason why I told you to come here is because I wanted to tell you that I..."  
"You... what Li?"  
"I..."  
"C'mon Li you could tell me anything"  
"I..." Li froze. He couldn't say the words that he'd been longing to say for so long. Was he scared? *Why am I so scared?*  
  
"This is it Kero!!" Madison exclaimed with her camera turned on, ready to record and Kero in her other hand choking him to death.  
"MADISON!! YOUR CHOKING ME!" he screamed trying to get some air.  
"Keep it down Kero! I'm trying to film this! Now if only I could get a little closer..." She scooted to the edge of the branch. Just then she heard a crack and before she knew it she hit the ground with a big THUD.  
  
Sakura looked over Li's shoulder and Li turned around to find Madison in the bushes face down and next to her was Kero with his eyes swirling anime style.  
"Madison! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Sakura ran over to her.  
*Great... Now Madison is here...* Li just walked over to her.  
"I'm fine Sakura... Oh no!! My camera!" Madison's camera was smashed on the ground. It looked like some giant just stomped all over it. Madison's eyes were welled up with tears ready to be unleashed.  
"I'm sorry for your camera Madison. Don't worry! You'll get a new camera some way."  
"I hope your right Sakura"  
Madison looked over at Li. He started to glare at her. Then he let out a big sigh and walked off.  
"Hey where did Li go?" Sakura said giving a puzzled look.  
*Sorry Li...* Madison said in her mind...  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! Those things cost like 100 bucks!"  
"Hey I'm trying to help you with your love life! Its a pretty simple choice if you think about... You either ask Sakura out or you don't! And if you don't you just owe me a new camera. So are you up to the challenge?"  
"Of course I am! I never back down from a dare!"  
"Okay good. You have a week to do everything!"  
"Okay"  
They shook each other's hand. Madison smiled at him and Li had a determined look on his face.  
*Hehe... This plan is going to work after all!* Madison gave a small evil laugh.  
Li was starting to get scared *She has something up her sleeve... I just know it*  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
Sakura and Madison just walked pass the school gate. They were talking when Madison spotted Li up ahead. *Hehe... Okay I better start this now*  
"Hey look Sakura. Its Li"  
"Hey it is..."  
"C'mon lets walk with him."  
"Um... okay"  
  
Madison grabbed Sakura's hand and sped off to Li. "Hey Li wait up!"  
Li stopped and looked behind his shoulder fearing that it would be Madison.  
*Please don't let it be Madison! Okay its Madison... Great...*  
"Hello Li!" Madison smiled.  
"Hi Li" Sakura managed to say while trying to get some air in her lungs.  
"Hey..." Li started walking again.  
Just then they heard a honking sound. All three of them turned around to find Madison's limo coming to a stop.  
"What a coincedence! I have a ride. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Madison gave Li a sly look. Li sweatdropped.  
"Bye Madison..." both of them said in unison.  
  
"So... Li did you like school today?" *okay that was a stupid topic to talk about*  
"Yeah... I guess... But every school day is the same."  
"Oh..."  
Silence. The only thing that you could hear from them were footsteps. Just then Li thought of Madison.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You have one week to do everything!"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
*I guess I'll just do it now and get it over with* "Hey Sakura..."  
"Yeah Li?"  
"Do you...um... want to go to the movies with me sometime this week?"  
Sakura looked suprised. "Me?? Well um...."  
"If you don't want to go then thats fine with me..." he said looking disappointed.  
Sakura smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes looking straight at him. Sakura smiled.  
"I'd love to go with you."  
"You would?"  
"Yup!"  
*whoa... she said yes....* Li was speechless. He couldn't believe that Sakura actually said yes to him.  
"So Li... when do you want to go?"  
"um... how about Friday night? Is that good?"  
"Yeah! Perfect! Well this is where I turn. See you tomorrow at school Li."  
"Yeah bye."  
"bye" Sakura gave him a hug. Li was suprised. He just stood there while Sakura hugged him for 4 seconds. He started to turn red. Sakura let go of him and turned around and started walking away. He still stood there, suprised on what just happened. Sakura turned around to face Li and waved to him. He waved back still speechless. Sakura giggled and turned around and turned the corner.  
  
Little did they know that there was a black limo about a corner away. Inside the window was Madison with her disposable camera. "If I can't get that moment recorded on film then I just have to go to the next best thing! Disposable cameras!"  
  
~*Next Day at School*~  
  
Sakura was walking to PE class when Rita ran up to her. "Hey Sakura!"  
"Hey Rita"  
"I heard your going out with Li on Friday night. Is that true?"  
"Yeah it is..."  
"Sakura are you in a good mood right now?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because the thing I'm about to tell you will put you in a bad mood."  
"Well then don't tell me" Sakura started walking away.  
"But you have to know this Sakura!" Rita ran up to her again.  
"Okay Rita, what is it?"  
"Its about Li..."  
"What about him? Is he sick?" Sakura said giving Rita a worried look.  
Rita looked down at the ground. "No... Its nothing like that... Well, its just that I heard things."  
"Like what?"  
Rita looked at her. "I heard that Li asked you out because of a dare."  
"A... dare?"  
"Um... more of like a bet..."  
"A... BET?!"  
"Yeah... Thats what I heard from a lot of other people."  
Sakura turned pale. *So Li thinks I'm just a object?*  
"Sakura... Are you okay???"  
"Uh yeah..." Sakura ran away from Rita with tears in her eyes pouring down her face like rain drops.  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
Sakura's eyes were outlined with red from all the crying she had done. She still couldn't believe that Li asked her out on a bet. She thought that he was different but now she knew that he was like the rest of the guys. She looked up in front of her to find Li walking by himself. She just had to ask him if it was true. "Li! Wait for me!"  
Li looked back to find Sakura. He could tell something was wrong with her from her eyes. She had been crying. "Sakura whats wrong?"  
"..."  
"Sakura?"  
"Li... I need to ask you something okay? And answer this truthfully..."  
"Okay Sakura..."  
"Li... Did you ask me out on a dare or a bet maybe?"  
"..."  
"Li answer my question! Please..." Sakura was starting to get angry at Li.  
Li nodded.  
"I can not believe you!" Sakura slapped him. Li quickly had a red mark on his left cheek. He rubbed his cheek but thinking he deserved it anyway.  
"Li, you could forget about Friday night! I Hate You!!" Sakura ran away with more tears in her eyes.  
  
Li stepped back from those 3 awful words. He looked down at the ground. Then he felt the pain of a broken heart. He let one tear fall from his amber eyes. He looked up to look for Sakura but she was no where in sight. He turned around and started walking home with a feeling of pain surging through his body.  
  
~*Monday At School*~  
  
Sakura went to her desk and on her desk she found a white envelope with a red heart that sealed it. *hmm... I wonder who this is from* She opened the letter and found a paper with sakura blossoms all over the paper to make a border. On the paper was a poem. It said:  
  
Dedicated to: Sakura  
  
Just If  
  
If tomorrow I should never wake up,  
I wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry for what I've done,  
and what I haven't done.  
I could have done more  
I should have done more.  
If I harmed you, yelled at you,  
ignored you, or didn't care  
I'm Sorry  
  
If tomorrow I should never wake up,  
I wanted to say Thank you.  
If me and you were the best of friends,  
thank you for always being there.  
If me and you only talked once in a while,  
and didn't go to the same parties, and were...  
Not good friends, thank you for humbling me.  
You are not perfect, but I am not either,  
but thank you for having a part in my life.  
  
If tomorrow I should never wake up,  
I wanted to say everything I never had time to  
  
From: Li  
  
A single tear fell down Sakura's cheek. She didn't know what to say. *Oh, Li... I'm so sorry...*  
Madison came in the classroom later to find Sakura crying.  
"Sakura... Are you okay?"  
"Madison... Should I forgive Li?"  
"Um... Okay Sakura I have to tell you this... Its about the dare thing. I'm the one who dared him to do it."  
"Madison???? Why?" Sakura was starting to cry again.  
"You guys were made for each other! Li was going to ask you out but he was too chicken to so I gave him a little push to do it... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I was just trying to help you guys. I understand if you hate me now." Madison buried her face in her hands. She started to cry. Then Sakura came over and hugged Madison.  
"Oh Madison! You are so thoughtful. You don't have to cry. I know you weren't trying to hurt my feelings."  
"I thought you would hate me if I told you because you hated Li." Madison said crying harder.  
"I didn't really hate him hate him... He just made me really angry. I would never hate him. I like him too much to hate him."  
"I'm so sorry... I thought I was helping but I guess I was just in the way." she said still crying.  
"No you were not Madison. You did fine on helping us."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"I forgive you..."  
Madison looked up. "You do?" Her eyes were completely red and tears were still coming down.  
Sakura wiped the tears away. "Of course I do! Your my best friend."  
"Thank you Sakura!" Madison then hugged Sakura and Sakura hugged her back.  
  
Soon Li came into the door. Madison noticed him and she let go of Sakura.  
"I'm going to go wash my face now. I'll be right back." Madison walked out the door.  
Sakura then spotted Li. Li just stared at her, hurt written all over his face. He then spoke.  
"Sakura..."  
Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to say anything Li. I forgive you."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah I do. I'm sorry I slapped you on Tuesday. I hope you can forgive me." Sakura was about ready to cry when she felt Li's arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his hug. She loved that moment. She only wished that it could last forever.  
"Of course I'll forgive Sakura."  
"Thank you Li!" Sakura then put her arms around him. Both of them stayed in that position for a long time. Then Li pushed her back and said, "Sakura I want to tell you something."  
"Yes Li?"  
"Sakura... I Love You"  
"You do?" she said with happy tears forming in her eyes.  
"Yes I Love You"  
"Oh Li I Love You too!" she quickly pulled him in her embrace. Then Li took her chin in his hand and pulled it near his face. Their lips grew closer and closer together until they kissed. How they wished that moment could just last forever. Then they heard a little clap near the door. They both pulled away from each other and they found Madison near the door. She had a smile on face.  
"Good Job Li! But it seems like you lost the bet..."  
Sakura and Li gave Madison a confused look. Then Li grew angry. "Hey I thought the bet was off!"  
"You never told me that!" Madison said then giving an evil laugh. Sakura just giggled.  
"You had a week! And I meant a school week that only counted 5 days! You broke the limit so you lost the bet! HAHA Now you owe me a new camera!!" Madison started skipping around the and started singing "I'm gonna get a new camera! I'm gonna get a new camera!"  
Sakura started laughing at her best friend while fell back anime style and his eyes started to swirl anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelica:Well thats the end of my story! Hope you guys like it! In my opinion... I like this story... Its so ::sniff:: beautiful! Anyways REVIEW! Please! I want to know if you guys liked it... This story is so.... (whats the word) SAD! Well not really sad because I made it have a happy ending. This story is a TEAR GUSHER! hehe there you go thats the word! I mean WORDS! anyways REVIEW! I'll make another story like... um... when I get another idea! anyways see you people later!!  
Kero: Hey Angelica! You only put me in the beginning of the story!  
Angelica: Yeah... So...  
Kero: I wanted to be in every scene!  
Angelica: Well too bad for you Kero!  
Kero: Hey thats not fair!! I want this script re-done!  
Angelica: Fine! I'll re-do it!! How about I'll take you out and replace you with Tori?!  
Kero: You know Angelica this story is just perfect!  
Angelica: I know it is!  
  
  
  



End file.
